Whoops
by RyouSyki
Summary: Hanjis experiment goes horribly wrong and its not exactly a problem one can hide however this does not excuse Eren from his daily chores but what happens when Eren catches the eye of some not so friendly squad members? They have to deal with a very pissed off Levi. OOC/Neko/ErenxLevi/HurtEren/ProtectiveLevi.
1. Chapter 1

So Ryou is posting this story for Nyanperona because Ryou loves her most. Hugs Nyana!

Warnings: some out of characterness, neko, malexmale sex in later chapters, Hurt Eren, Protective Levi (Because Ryou loves Levi getting all protective over a hurt Eren.)

Ryou does not own Shingeki No Kyojin cause if she did Levi would be even more protective of Eren than he already is. This is yaoi so that means boys dating, loving, and best of all fucking other boys, if this offends you ether leave, or you can go complain to somebody who gives a crap. Thank you.

English is not Ryou's first language so its probably horrible but Ryou's keyboard and spellchecker don't like German so... please enjoy. :3

* * *

Eren trembled as Hanji approached with a syringing in her hand, an evil look in her eye. She almost looked like she was having a seizure, her excitement was so uncontrolled. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was a crazy... oh yeah.

"So what exactly is this?" his voice trembled with uncertainty, even as the Corporal stood watch. Oh this doesn't seem like a good idea.

"This is a relaxant I use on other titan experiments. I want to see how you react to it in human form, and than maybe see how you react to it in your titan form. If everything goes well, Levi might let me use it to put your titan form to sleep and dissect it." she exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Eren turned to the older male with a look of 'you've got to be fucking kidding!' The other remained in his position leaning against the wall, eyes glued intently to his younger charge. Much like when Eren had first met him.

"No, I said I'd let you put it to sleep and examine it. And that depends on your results. There will be no dissecting of any kind." Eren's form relaxed a little with that statement, though he was not at all convinced this was a good idea. Call it instinct but something about this didn't set right.

He flinched as the sharp tip forced its way into his flesh. Whoever said getting a shot felt like getting a bee sting was obviously never stung by a bee, or was allergic to it. Of all the things that could feel like bee stings this was not one of them. It didn't hurt but there was an uncomfortable tingling feeling that was made even worse with the realization that you can't pull away, no matter how much you wanted to.

The body is strange like that. If pain is self inflicted or controlled it doesn't hurt as much. The mind knows that if at any time it becomes too much, you can make the pain stop. But if you don't have control of it, the pain is worse. Maybe it's that deep down you know that no matter how bad it hurts or how much you want it to stop, you have no power over it.

The syringe was cold were it priced into the vain. He felt each drop of the clear liquid as it merged with his blood. It was almost as though it was trying to suck the heat out of his body as it went.

"Shit, did you store that in the freezer?" Eren complained as he rubbed at the needle wound, once it was emptied of its contents and removed.

"It's a delicate substance that needs to be kept cool." Defended the female as she placed the syringe back on the metal utensil table. "I want to keep you overnight for observation." Eren let out a slight growl of annoyance. "Oh, just think of it this way, you won't have to sleep in the dungeon tonight." she smiled.

"He wouldn't have slept in the dungeon tonight anyway." replied Levi his exterior calm and collected as always despite what he was implying.

"Oh?" Hanji gave an amused look to Eren who decided that picking at the imaginary lint on his pants was far better for his mental health than the conversation that was making him blush.

Hanji was the only one who knew of their relationship. Not that they were doing anything wrong but some people were untrustworthy with such knowledge. But they both trusted the scientist and agreed she would keep this a secret if they asked her to.

"So I think I know the answer," she whispered but was hardly quiet, "but as a scientist I want to be sure. Which one of you is the bottom?" she squealed in that tone that she used when she was exited. Despite the others obvious enthusiasm over the current topic. Eren could only stair, baffled at the women's outburst. He knew she was hardly a subtle person but seriously?

"H-hanji!" he wined, "Don't ask things like that." He blushed and gazed away with a pout. But the damage was done. Hanji threw her arms in the air and squealed before throwing them around Eren's shoulders and embracing him in a bone crushing hug that left Eren gasping for oxygen.

"I knew it was you!" She almost sounded like she was about to cry tears of joy. There was obviously too much exiting things in one place at one time.

"Ah... Hanji...cant...breath!" Eren gasped out but with no effect, the other was too lost to hear him. However both were stopped by the deep tone that rang throughout the room.

"Hanji! If your done for the night I would suggest you tie him up. Its late and I still have paperwork I have to do."

"Alright, alright." With that Hanji attached a pair of chains to Eren's wrist. She cheeked that the heart monitor was working properly before she ruffled his hair retreating to the door. "I'll be back to cheek on you in about an hour. If you need anything just press the red button on the heart monitor." With that she left the room.

Corporal Levi who hadn't yet left his position against the wall, pushed his lithe form from its spot against the jagged cement. Once he was sure Hanji was gone. He approached Eren with that cat-like grace he possessed that always sent a chill though Eren's body. Because Eren's body secretly craved submission. A submission that everything about the older male, demanded.

Levi's hand gripped the back of Eren's neck and brought their lips together. It was a slow, sensual kiss. There was no tongue involved but there was none needed, Eren enjoyed the contact all the same. Levi wasn't one for romance but he was well aware that Eren was. So he humored the boy, by indulging in pointless kisses and holding him thorough the nights. Not that he disliked doing these with his little titan but they weren't really his cup of tea.

Eren moaned at the feel of Levi's soft lips pressed to his own. He desperately wished that he could leave with the other. He like sleeping with the older male, he felt safe and wanted with those strong arms around him. But all too quickly Levi pulled away. His eyes were graced with the site of Eren's blush stained cheeks. Even the slightest touch would leave the boy shying away and unable to look directly at the other. This only made confirmed by the fact that those beautiful ocean mist eyes refused to meet with those of the older. Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's lengthy brown locks, taking them into his fists. Using them as leverage he pulled Eren's head up so their eyes were forced to meet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered to the other and let his hand fall from the back of his head. Before Eren could even show any sign that he had heard him the lights were off and he was left in the dark empty hospital room. The only sign of existing life in the formerly abandoned building was the buzz of the red emergency exit lights that flickered along the hallway outside his door. Not that they did him any good in the event of an emergency Eren was still chained to the wall. Why were these damn chains so convenient whenever they wanted to experiment on him?

He sighed and settled back into the rough paper like bedding. His muscles were starting to emit a dull, itchy ache. Knowing that Hanji would be back to check on him, he rolled onto his side and tried to allow himself to be lulled to sleep by the buzz of the faulty lighting.

Levi's light slumber over his paperwork was disrupted by the thumping of knuckles nervously tapping against the wood of his door.

"What!" The clock read 1:08 so to say the corporal was displeased was a hell of an understatement. The door squealed open and a young blond with big blue eyes poked her head in through the small crevice created in its place.

"Uh, sir, Squad leader Hanji said to get you, um... there's ugh... something wrong with Eren." The normally emotionless male was at his feet and walking briskly past the girl and through the corridors. He maneuvered himself to the old run down medical lab where Eren was being kept without thinking where he was going. The only thing coursing through him was _Eren. _Despite his constant cold outer shell he was very protective of the younger.

He burst through the medical ward and into Eren's room. Hanji was leaning over an unconscious Eren. The boy was panting, drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed an unhealthy red. He whimpered and moaned in pain. Hanji was silent her faced warped with sorrow as she ran a cool cloth along Eren's forehead.

Levi took Eren's hand and sat on the bed unworried by the intimacy of the action due to the fact that Hanji and him were the only other two in the room. Even in his unconscious state Eren seemed to recognize the others presence. His hand flexed trying to tighten the grip of the sweaty appendage as his body attempted to nuzzle closer to the one beside him.

"Hanji, what's wrong?"

" One of my subordinates must have labeled the experiments wrong. This isn't what it said was in the vile. He should have just fallen asleep but all the symptoms correspond with that of the new experiment I've been working on. It's basic functions are still unclear but all the subjects- "

"Hanji, I've had maybe an hour and half of sleep and it was on a pile of paper work. speak plainly. You gave him the wrong injection? "

"Yes, but I'm not sure what effect this one will have on him. I've never used it on a titan I've only tested it on rats. All the subjects injected fell asleep and remained unresponsive while they showed signs of high fever, excessive sweating and immense pain. After several hours all the test subjects...they... they died."

* * *

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou has read stories that have characters becoming nekos but she never read one that describes how they become a neko, Ryou wanted to do that.

Ryou owns nothing.

* * *

They sat like that, I couldn't tell you how long for in those moments time was meaningless. The room was silent except for the sound of Eren's harsh breathing. It was agonizing for the senior titan slayers to listen to. Occasionally Eren would emit a whimper of pain and Levi would tighten his grip on Eren's hand. The action would settle the young titan and he would return to making the sounds of labored breathing.

But after the meaningless moments of time all hell broke loose. The heart monitor went frantic as Eren rolled to his stomach. Levi and Hanji watched helpless unknowing as to what they could do to help as their comrade clawed at the sheets. How could they help when they didn't even know what was wrong.

He's body arched and convulsed, he heaved, coughed and sobbed as blood spewed from his mouth with it, two teeth fell and rolled onto the floor. His body relaxed slightly, as much as it could considering the pain he was in and that almost half of him was hanging over the edge of the bed.

Hanji bent over to pick up the two discarded teeth. Driven by her curiosity she peered into the teen's mouth to find in place of the two canines, two actual canines. They were a little longer than the rest of his teeth and slightly sharper.

Hanji flinched back from the sharp tips when Eren jerked his clenched fists and pressed them tight to his chest. He muscles were tight as he seemed to be trying to curl himself around the trembling appendages. The seemingly never ending sounds of pain grew in volume. Trickling steams of blood flowed freely down the wrists of the writhing form.

Those hands flew to the teen's head where two little lumps were starting to form under the flesh of his skull. The new position showed his fingernails where being forced out and replaced by thicker more curved claws. The boy screamed, a cry that carried a hint of the deep pitch of his titan form. He pressed his palm tighter to his head as the sickening sound of tearing flesh engulfed the room.

Two furry black ears, matted with blood, emerged from the wounds. They were bent half way to the tip almost like dog ears but they in fact possessed the sharper tip. Black cat ears that extended from what was once the base of his human ear, almost to the center of his scalp.

At the same time a black blood matted tail had emerged from the base of his spine. It had ripped through the fabric of his pajamas and was now limply draped over the back of his leg. Though still panting harshly his body had reverted back into unconsciousness. No doubt exhausted by the sudden violent change that left him, his clothes and the bed, dyed red.

If looks could kill, Hanji would be dead a thousand times over by the cold glare Levi gave her.

"What?" she asked clearly dumbstruck by his expression.

"Fix him."

"I would but... I wouldn't even know how to start an antidote." She replied sheepishly.

* * *

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou still owns nothing and she knows this chapter may suck but its leading up.

* * *

Eight a.m. found Eren and his new appendages cleaned and dried. He had been dressed in a clean pair of scrubs and moved to a room with fresh sheets. The task had turned out to be more difficult for Hanji and her assistant when the new additions to Eren's body proved to be extremely sensitive. He would jerk away from even the feel of water running on them. But as they worked he seemed to become more tolerant of the touches. He was by no means happy with it but he had allowed them to gently try and work the blood out of the fur.

Levi sat in a chair that had been placed by Eren's sleeping form. Still holding Eren's hand but now he was subconsciously rubbing his thumb along the boys knuckles. If asked he would deny it but it was obvious to Hanji that he was worried about his little titan. Though she had known him long enough she could read him easier than most. But it didn't take a scientist to know that he was pissed because he was currently not speaking to her.

Levi had demanded that she be the one to explain the situation once Eren awoke since it was, as he stated 'her fault' that he was in this predicament in the first place. She had agreed and dismissed the situation as though he was reminding her to do a chore that she did every day. But it was not every day you told someone as hardheaded and stubborn as Eren that he now had cat attributes and that they did not excuse him from his chores or other daily activities.

Which is why breakfast in the barracks was now even more quiet and awkward than usual. Eren sat beside his squad whom are trying desperately to look anywhere but their obviously humiliated companion. Well, most of them were. Auruo made no attempt to hide his amusement as he starred at the boy. Eren twirled his fingers in his hair and attempted to curl in on himself.

"Please stop staring." he quietly pleaded to his older comrade. The distress in Eren's voice caught Petra's attention causing her to cast a glare to Auruo and slap him upside the head.

"Ah... what was that for?" He complained.

"Stop trying to upset him! Eren I think they're adorable."

"Yeah you and apparently ninety percent of everyone else in the scouting legion." Mumbled Gunter nodding his head in the direction behind Eren. All but the corporal turned to see almost every pair of eyes were lust filled and set upon the boys form. Eren quickly jerked his head back from the site, blush staining his checks he looked on the verge of tears. God he was surrounded by perverts.

He was use to all these creeps gawking at him but usually they're eyes held hate. He had always been out of place around his comrades but now he was wishing he was just a titan shifter. 'Oh God.' The picture of his titan form entered his mind, trying to fight with that tail. The claws and fangs he didn't mind so much, they could even be used for fighting, even the ears he could live with, but that fucking tail.

"Mmm, I hate my life." Eren mumbled and slammed his face against the table. He brought his arms up in an attempt to cover his head and ears from the many prying eyes.

"Since none of you seem to have anything better to do there's a shit load of rooms that still need cleaned." The deep tone sounding through the dining hall having been brought about to defend the disgruntled little neko titan. Sounds were heard behind Eren at the other tables where the squads sighed picking up there empty bowels and fleeing the room.

One man with blond hair jelled back made sure to step on Eren's tail on his way by. Eren let loose a distressed yelp and grabbed the tail bringing it tight to his chest to protect it from any other ruthless bypassing feet. His eyes remained shut tight as he tried to control his temper through the obviously fake apology that was muttered by the man.

However the emotional turmoil he felt didn't last long. The blunt nails of a feminine hand were soon scratching at the back of his ear. Without realizing Eren allowed obscene purring noises to escape from the back of his throat while he pushed his head closer to the hand. But the pleasure was just as quickly shattered by the sound of giggling.

"Look Eren it's much easier to get you to calm down now." Hanji giggled from behind him. Opening his eyes Eren saw his squad members covering their mouths in attempt to hide their laughter. Even Levi had a slight smirk on his face from his seat where he'd been pretending not to listen. A look of horror struck Eren's features as when he realized why and he blushed madly.

"Hanji don't make me do things like that its embarrassing."

"Yeah, yeah anyway I came to get a sample from your ears and tail. I'm working on your antidote and I want to see how they react to the solution so far." The woman pulled out a scalpel and vile and she had that crazy look on her face that she got whenever she was allowed to get samples from Eren.

"Now that I think about it," interrupted Petra "why don't you just cut them off altogether?"

"They grew back." Levi replied in his uninterested tone. Not missing the shutter that ran through Eren at the memory. The entire affair had been a mess. Eren had been somewhat delirious at the time, a side effect of the injection. They'd had to tie him down because he'd been struggling to get away.

"I didn't want to cut off the ears since we don't know what happened to his other ones" Hanji stated while she tugged on said ear causing Eren to swat her hand away with annoyance. "So I just cut off the tail. Eren still screamed like a girl."

"Wha...It hurt!" He defended.

"It wasn't that bad. Open your mouth, crybaby."

"Witch." He mumbled but complied to the demand. He kept his jaws parted while Hanji scraped at the canines, collecting the flakes and particles for whatever twisted experiments she intended to use it for. immediately following she snipped off some of the hair from his ears and another snip from his tail.

"There. That should be it for now." She declared happily and started heading out."That is if you can handle loosing that much hair without getting your tail in a knot." The sound of her laughter at her own joke echoed from the hall long after she left.

"Well, if her majesty is done getting pampered, She has work to do." Levi stated as he stood and walked to the door knowing that Eren would fallow.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Eren sighed before trailing after the older.

* * *

R&R please

Also Ryou wants opinions: Should Eren be gang raped or just beaten up. your vote counts so let Ryou know! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait ladies and peeps. Ryou is very aware that this chapter probable sucks but my mom was using my personal laptop and she decided to delete a bunch of shit because "its sick" and this story was one of them... along with 30 other unposted fics, 4000 yaoi pics, 900 itunes songs... needless to say, Ryou is very upset.

So Ryou has to rewrite the whole story and with school starting she has no friends to make sure she used her English correctly so please bare with me.

More people voted for Eren to get beat up. I was going to do like goosebumps books where you choose your own version of the story but again it was deleted and I don't think i could rewrite it so Ryou will be doing an ErenxLevi neko bondage oneshot after this so my peeps don't feel as left out. cause i do feel bad about this.

not graphic beating cause I didn't want to use a bunch of English I don't understand.

any who i hope you guys like it anyway.

* * *

Eren ran a brush along the back of Levi's horse. He always saved his for last. That way he got to spend more time with it, he liked to spend time with him. The horse, much like its owner had a way of knowing when Eren was upset. But unlike its owner it didn't mind trying to comfort the boy out in the open.

Eren was wondering how Hanji was doing with an antidote. He couldn't help but feel that she might never be able to come up with one. After all this wasn't exactly something you could freeze away like a wart. It had rewritten his basic instincts, he was purring for god sake. How could someone simply undo that. Now that he thought about it how did she do it in the first place. What kind of sick, twisted, relaxant was she making for titans that would cause them to turn into cats?

But Hanji was like an older sister to him, and he knew she considered him a little brother. She was probably upset at herself for what happened, even just a little upset at least. Eren and Levi had both been kinda giving her the cold shoulder about it.

Eren's thoughts were disrupted by the feel of lips nibbling on his ear. With one eye squinted shut he reached up to swat the offender away with the back of his hand. The action proved pointless when the lips returned and continued trying to draw his attention by getting his ears wet. Eren giggled at the tickling sensation and moved his head to look at the horse.

"You bothered by um too?" he asked while gently patting the animals cheek. The creature shook its head as if saying 'no' before it continued to nudge at the floppy appendage. "Easy, they're still sensitive." he said ducking down and out of its reach. "I'm gonna get you some more water, so wait here and don't cause trouble." He took the wooden water pale and turned towards the pump. After several tries he was finally able to force the water out. He made sure to keep both hands on the pale and walk slow as to not spill any on his way back across the court yard.

His plan was foiled however when he was pulled back a few good feet by the base of his tail. He cried out at the sudden pain that shot through every inch of marrow in his spine. The contents of the bucket spilled all over his uniform as he fell to the ground. With a glare he turned back to see the blond that stepped on him at breakfast, and what appeared to be his friend. 'Well, fuck. This couldn't be anything but bad.'

The man squatted down next to Eren and lifted the tail. "So, I gotta ask, why do let this thing drag so much?" He wondered while watching it fall limply back to the ground.

Eren looked away with a slight blush "None of your business." He mumbled. The upper half of his body was lifted by his ear and every nerve connected to said ear, burned as if ignited in flame. He glared into the eyes of the other male who had decided to join in.

"Come on, I didn't ditch working to talk to the little shit. I wanna make him bleed." His tone was sadistic and those eyes held a murderous look in them. They promised hurt and Eren actually felt a little bit scared. He had a sudden over powering urge to get away to get away, there were two of them and they were defiantly stronger but he might be able to out run them. With that thought in mind he twisted his body sideways bending his leg up behind him, with the heel of his foot, landed a kick across the blondes jaw. The other received a swift elbow to the neck, an opportunity was created and he leaped for it. The opportunity was just as quickly stolen away however by a pain that once again ripped through his spine. Damn it all, if it weren't for that fucking tail.

His body plummeted to the ground, chin hitting the stone beneath with a jolt that caused him to bite deep into the soft muscle of his tongue. A metallic flavor exploded through his mouth, drenching every taste bud with a horrific coat that left him gagging.

"We were just gonna rough you up a bit, but based on that little trick I'm thinking maybe you need a little more discipline. Maybe your masters not doing a very good job of training you."

"Shut the fuck up," Eren spat, "you don't know anything." He was grabbed by his hair and yanked so he was face to face with the second man.

"I know that someone should teach you how to properly use that mouth when it comes to your superiors. Lucky for you I really don't want titan blood all over my cock." Eren spat in the man's face causing his right cheek to be painted in said 'titan' blood.

The man scowled and back handed Eren across the face. Eren's own right cheek and eye collided with the ground when he was throne to it by his hair. A boot was pressed to the other side of his face, grinding his already torn flesh further into the stone quart yard.

From somewhere in working part of his aching head he could hear the sound of a horse whining, kicking, and bucking from within the tight confines of its stable. Eren's one good eye could see that the taller blonde male had his hands held up in defense as he appeared to be trying to reason with the other.

"We were just gonna tease him a bit, he wasn't suppose to get hurt."

"Hey, he's the one who hit us first."

"It doesn't matter we're the ones who'll get in trouble. Let's just go."

"Yeah, fine" They left but Eren didn't miss the concerned glance the taller sent back at his motionless body.

"Eren lay waiting until he was sure the two were gone. He really didn't want to get up since his body hurt but it was a pain he was quite use to receiving. So with much reluctance he forced his body off the ground and hobbled over to Levi's horse.

The creature was still making a ruckuses. It whinnied and kicked at the stable doors while it watched him with concern.

"Take it easy I'm alright." He assured once he reached the creature. "I've gotten way worse than this before." The words and his presence settled the creature at least until Eren turned to leave. It nibbled frantically at his ear in attempt to keep him there.

"I know, but I gotta go find Hanji. I'll promise I'll be back tomorrow." With that he limped away from the horse who seemed to reluctantly accept the answer.

* * *

Please R&R

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter sorry its late the electricity went out last night so I made this one longer for you guys.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I'd have probably quit without you guys.

Ryou doesn't own anything. oh and apparently there is some confusion going around. Ryou speaks in 3rd person a lot both writing and talking. its a habit half the time i don't even know i'm doing it. so please try to ignore this but if it bothers you too much let Ryou know and she will try to do it less.

* * *

Peering through the door to the lab, Eren caught sight of Hanji. Her squad members where lined up, one arm behind their back and the other fist over their heart in salute. Hanji paced back and forth in front of them with a clip board in one hand a pencil in the other.

"So 10 milligrams of titan relaxant is going missing every night but no one knows what's happening to it? Wtf to that and...Ah Eren what's my favorite little neko titan doing here?" Eren made sure to keep his mouth hidden behind the door frame as he spoke.

"Um... I was... ugh... help?" Hanji noticed that this type of answer was a reluctance to speak in front of her squad.

"One moment." She smiled before she continued pacing. she read the list of orders in that board tone people sometimes used when reading. "Urgent orders from the Corporal. The kitchen needs cleaned before dinner, and you and your squad are quote 'not good for much else.'" She smiled at her subordinates. "Off you go then." She waved.

"Now- Eren your face got beat up!" She exclaimed as she gazed at the marred eye and the blood fountain on his chin.

"That's what... um, I fell. Do you think you could fix it so Levi won't notice?"

"Eren don't you know? Levi is like a psychic when it comes to things people don't want him to see." She placed her hands on his shoulders and in all seriousness said, "He probably already knows."

"No way! I haven't even gone into the hall his office is in."

"Irrelevant, he can sense it. The strange feeling that his charge has been injured by the hand of another. His alpha instincts kick in and he is overpowered by male urges." She pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs and sobbed in his shoulder. "You're going to be so soar tomorrow. Lucky for you," She pulled away just as fast showing no signs of having been upset just moments ago. She reached back and pulled out a small sample packet from somewhere behind her. "I have recently created the most incredible pain killer for titans."

"Oh, God." Eren mumbled quietly and rolled his eyes at her not so subtle attempts to get him to test it for her. He had no intention of allowing her to perform any more experiments, tests, or otherwise, unless it was an antidote for the current freak show she had turned him into.

"I've already tested it on titans and have been assured they can feel everything but pain, and so I can safely guaranty all the pleasure of male on male intercourse without the morning back pain-"

"Hanji can you fix my face or not!" He demanded. How can she talk about things like that with a straight face, seriously? Freaking witch. Even thinking about it left him completely humiliated.

"Yes, yes of course I can. Using my witch magic, some medical supplies, and a bit of make-up I can create the illusion that you seek."

"Good, then do it."

"Does that mean you don't want the pain killers?"

"Hanji!"

"How about for when I stitch your tongue?"

"No!"

Eren remained still as Hanji ran a liquid lip pen over the recently sown split in his lip. The stitching she used was the same color as his skin but she said she wanted it to subtly blend in. Whatever the hell that means.

"There! All done." she exclaimed when she finished lightly dusting a peach colored powder over it. She held up a small hand mirror and with much reluctance Eren looked into it.

"Wow!" It looked...wow. There was no evidence of bruising, tears, or a rip in his tongue. But more impressive was that there was no evidence of make-up either. It look perfectly natural "Hanji Your incredible."

"I know. Oh by the way you were suppose to have reported back to Levi like half an hour ago."

"What!" Eren turned to the clock with a look of horror before darting down the hall. "Hanji why didn't you say anything?!" He yelled as he nearly knocked down Hanji's assistant and the box she carried when both rounded the corner at the same time.

"Cause I hadn't finished yet!" She called after him.

"Squad leader?" Her timid assistant asked as she stacked the box beside several others. "I couldn't help but over hear. Shouldn't his titan powers heal those?"

"Probably, but since he's basically a baby titan his healing ability varies when he's not in titan form. Those injuries could heal in five minutes or five days. He may even have to wait till next time he turns into a titan for his tongue to heal."

"Do you really think the Corporal won't notice?"

"Of course he will. He's just less likely to say anything since Eren went to such an extent to hide it. But regardless of if he says anything or not," Hanji's expression turned cold and her assistant took a step back. "He'll make the people who did it suffer."

A timid tap sound echoed through the wood of the door to Levi's office. "Enter." Came a deep response from the other side. The door slowly opened just enough for the highly nervous teen to slip through before it was shut with a barely audible click. The uncomfortable form kept its back pressed tight to the door, his lower back arched to accommodate the tail. He studied what he could of the form that was practically buried behind stacks of paperwork, to determine if he would need to escape. "Your late." Eren recognized the statement rather than question and so he remained silent, waiting for the question to be asked. "Why?" There it was. Now if ever Eren was late for any reason a single word could pardon him every second.

"Hanji." The corporal continued as though he hadn't heard. The silent's carried for several minutes before he sighed and put down his pen.

"I see."

Eren fidgeted when he remembered that the Corporal was already upset with Hanji as it was. "You're not gonna get mad at her are you?" Levi's eyes looked up at Eren for the first time. They narrowed. Eren thought maybe he was glaring as he studied his face. finally he spoke.

"No, I'm use to her irritating me and interfering in my subordinates matters. Regardless, come here. I have something for you." He stood and opened the sliding door on his desk. Eren rounded the desk and approached him curiously as he removed a grayish black box. The other narrowed his eyes once Eren stood before him. At first Eren was afraid maybe he noticed the bruising and was mad. But he allowed a giggle to escaped when he reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down so their faces where level.

"Close your eyes." He demanded. Eren did so without question. He was reduced to listening and feeling as the box opened and a strap was fastened around his neck. "Ok, you can open them." Eren opened his eyes and blushed. He stared in both shock and horror at what the other had placed around his throat.

"You don't really expect me to wear this do you?"

"You're not allowed to remove it without my permission." Came the reply as the other walked leisurely to the door.

"This is abuse of power." He stated as he fallowed with obedience. With each step the gold bell that dangled from the black leather strap, emitted a graceful sound. How was he suppose to explain this thing. 'The Corporal gave it to me because were secretly dating and apparently he does have a sense of humor'. Yeah cause that won't make matters worse. Wasn't Hanji usually the one making him miserable?

Though he didn't dare take it off. The older male had ordered him to wear it and the last thing he wanted was another beating. Then again the collar was obviously new. Levi had gone to the trouble of getting it for him and the bell was defiantly pure gold. No doubt expensive as fuck. The leather was softer on the inside so it wouldn't itch, and even the buckle in the back and the clasp for the leash was at least gold plated.

It was a sign that Eren was not only owned, but loved. With that thought in mind Eren gave a small flick to the bell to cause an extra jingle. He sped to catch up with the other male as they made their way to the dining hall. Though Levi said nothing he didn't miss the small smile that ghosted over the others lips as he played with his new collar.

* * *

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Sorry its so late, I was at an anime convention. I went as Eren. There was another girl who was Levi so we where asked to pose for yaoi pics. Later it turns out she was 15 and I was like 'fuck... i think i just molested a minor...' plus Ryou got a beta reader! insert exitment!

Ryou owns nothing. This is a yaoi (eventualy). if you have any complants please direct them towards someone who gives a crap. thank you.

* * *

Eren followed Levi obediently through the corridors of the scouting legion HQ, as he had many times before. This time however was different. Eren watched as Levi seemed tense and uneasy. Finally he stopped and turned to the taller.

"You go on ahead I have something to take care of first." He pulled Eren down for a kiss. Not worrying about the anyone seeing them in the deserted corridor, but Eren still blushed at the idea of being caught. The shorter males tongue ran along Eren's lips asking for entrance. The other, out of habit, allowed the wet muscle to slip through and intertwine with his own in a dance that Levi was sure to win. Eren's body tensed when the pink stitching was brushed by the other. Shit he totally forgot about it! He expected the other to pull away and demand to see the deep abrasion, and yet as soon as he pulled away he turned and strode away, leaving Eren breathless and confused as he made his way to dinner.

Upon his entrance to the dining hall Eren was attacked from behind by feminine arms that latched around his neck.

"Oh my god, Eren this is so cute!" Petra squealed in his ear while she flicked the bell of his new collar.

"Um... Thanks" He replied sheepishly. She put her face close to his neck to inspect the bell. Causing Eren to become very uncomfortable.

"Is this gold? It's a little out of your price range isn't it Eren?" she asked skeptically. He tensed at the comment.

"Uh... it's um-"

"I got it for him. Isn't it cute." Came Hanji's voice from over the opposite shoulder. Eren got even more uncomfortable when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Its adorable!" Petra squealed. Petra kept her arms around his neck despite Hanji's position. That is until Eren let out a distressed and very cat like yowl when his tail was once again steeped on. Petra and Hanji pulled away, shocked by the loud sound. Gunter, as soon as he realized where his foot had landed, immediately moved and began muttering apologies to his comrade.

Auruo, walked by hardly paying heed to the scene as he took his seat. "Why don't you try lifting it up more." He muttered.

"Auruo!-" Petra was about to scold. but was cut off.

"No, he's got a point," Erd said while he observed the situation. "Eren if you don't want it to get steeped on you should keep it off the ground. Not to mention it would keep it cleaner." He walked over to the table to join Auruo.

"Yeah," Continued Auruo with a sneer, "because we all know that a certain neko boy's master is very finicky about things being clean. Especially his pet." Eren blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

One of the men from earlier had said the same thing just before they attacked him."So, I gotta ask, why do you let this thing drag so much?" Without meaning to Eren answered the unspoken question.

"Its heavy." The words were mumbled and barely audible, but to those who had fought titans as much as his comrades had, the words were crystal clear. Eren found himself pushed over the table. Much to Eren's distressed, Hanji pulled his pants down. Just so they were low enough on his hips that she could see where the base of the spine collided with the base of the tail. "Hanji, what the hell-"

"How heavy?" he was cut off by her 'no bullshit' tone.

"Ah...I don't know..."

"Is it physically to heavy for you to lift without your hands or-"

"No, it's more just uncomfortable. Hanji what going on?"

"I'd like to know as well." Came the deep unmistakable tone of Levi. He leaned in the doorway glaring daggers at Hanji who had Eren's pants partway down while Eren struggled to break free of her grip.

"We were...she just...uh" He was at a loss for words since he know exactly how this must look.

"Eren said his tail was heavy so I was checking it. If it's too heavy it could cause damage to his spinal column. If your spine is injured you might not be able to fight as well." She turned to Eren with sadness. "I should have cheeked it before breakfast, But it didn't even cross my mind. I'm sorry " Fat tears formed at the corners of her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

"Waa!...Hanji don't cry I'm fine really. I can still fight just as well as before-"

"That's not a comforting thought Eren." Levi interrupted Eren's flustered attempts at calming is usually carefree superior.

"I fight just fine!" He declared in attempt to preserve whatever pride his ears and tail had not stolen away from him.

"In your titan form, yes I suppose you fight 'fine.'" Eren emitted a low growl of annoyance but made no further response to the comment. Instead he opted to sit in his usual spot for dinner.

Once dinner was declared ready and all the pushing and shoveling in line commenced, Eren made his way behind Hanji. Being who he was he was often the target of other squad members hits, shoves and pushes. Standing by Hanji meant he was less likely to be hit less they endure the wrath of the older sister figure. He would have stood by Levi but the first and last time that happened things didn't go so well. A man had tried to slap Eren across the cheek. But Eren saw the hand in time and instinctively ducked causing said hand to end up slapping Levi upside the head instead. The dining hall had fallen silent as all eyes turned to see what their superior would do as they watched the annoyed and unamusement on the Corporal's face. Last time Eren checked that man was still in the hospital.

Eren would have thought that he would be punished as well after all if he hadn't ducked Levi wouldn't have been hit and the entire event never would have happened. And considering they weren't together at the time but when he approached his Corporal on the subject the other merely stated that the other man swung his fist, Eren never did anything to provoke him and Eren never hit back. So as far as he was concerned Eren didn't need to be taught a lesson. The subject was not mentioned after that but Eren didn't want to be the cause of more violence among his comrades so he kept to Hanji who would give her famous death glare to anyone who got too close to her neko titan.

The smell hot stew and fresh bread reached Eren's sensitive nose and he cringed. The thought of trying to force down the hot food given the state of his tongue almost made him sick. He tapped Hanji's shoulder with a worried look.

"Relax," She stated seeming to read his mind. "My squad was in charge of dinner so I had everything taken care of." He wasn't sure what she meant until he approached with his tray and a massive banana split was placed on it. It was bathed in whipped cream. chocolate and caramel and at least a dozen cherries. The coldness of it fogged the bowl it was placed in. Eren's smile grew slightly wider when a glass of cream was placed in his cup holder.

"You're the best Hanji!"

"I know." she stated with a satisfied smirk as they sat down at their table.

Had either been paying attention they would have seen a tall blond covered in bruises slip into the dining hall late to join the back of the line.

* * *

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

So I know its a little short but Ryou wanted to post something since she hasn't for a while but in her defense I had like 13 anime conventions to go to...Ryou is popular among her people.

Ryou owns nothing so don't eat her.

I want to warn people in advance: If you flame Ryou for any reason, she will use said flame to make you hate yourself and others who flame. sending a flame is bullying, and bullies are people who have such low self esteem that they have to hurt others to make themselves feel better. Animals, those things we consider ourselves superior to, they don't do shit like that. Ryou got flamed through a PM and replied with a message I'm pretty sure made them cry cause I got a bunch of other PM's from people thanking me cause they sent them apologies for flaming them . I don't wanta send a reply like that again, I don't like sending stuff like that, but I will. So if you don't like my story go ahead and hit the back button cause i could not care less. but don't flame someone and tell them to commit suicide cause idk about anyone else but i don't have time to commit suicide I've got chapters to post.

any who with the ramblings please enjoy:

* * *

"So Eren what kind of sick experiments did you have to submit to for a banana split?"

"I didn't-"

"It's a new pain killer for titans that I created. I couldn't get him to take the pill form but I snuck him some of the liquid form when he wasn't looking. But I decided to give him a reward even though he didn't know he had participated in it."

"Friggin witch." Mumbled Eren as he went to scoop up some more of his treat. At the same time a hand appeared in the corner of his vision. It gracefully snatched a cherry from the confinement of its whipped cream prison. Eren's gaze fallowed it as disappeared between Levi's lips.

"Hey, I didn't see you taking part in any experiments you didn't know were being done."

"What a coincidence because I didn't see you doing any either. In fact I wasn't even informed that one was taking place. So actually I should have you both arrested."

"That's not fair I didn't know she was doing it either."

"Now, now Eren. No one likes a whiner." Hanji gleamed as she grabbed the banana split and pushed it towards Levi. Eren's hand fallowed, desperately trying to catch it. However he didn't dare take it once it was within the older males reach. Levi's plucked a cherry from Eren's makeshift dinner his blank expression watched the pathetic look on Eren's face as he popped said cherry into his mouth. He chewed it slowly knowing that every second was torturing the fifteen year old. He scooped a finger full of whipped cream and turned his attention back to his news paper. Every now and again he would give a lick to the sugary substance. Eren's usually poofy ears drooped with sadness at the loss of his treat. His eyes shining with unshed tears. That is until Levi finished what he had on his finger and pushed the bowl back towards his neko who beamed at the return of the icy dessert.

The teen scooped a ridiculously large amount of ice cream and brought it to his mouth. Opening wide, he caught the frigid sent that was emitted into the air. There was another smell though, it wasn't food. He hadn't noticed it before. But as he tried to identify it, his sensitive nose was consumed by it. A coppery flavor coated the inside of his nostrils. It was getting stronger. The world was drenched with the stench and Eren brought both hands to cover his nose and mouth as he fought the urge to be sick.

"Eren what is it? What's wrong?" Hanji urged.

"Blood." Eren whispered through his hands. "I smell blood."

With realizing Eren was dashing through the stone corridors. The only thought running through his mind was finding the source of the vile stench. The smell grew stronger as he got closer to the center of the massive stone castle. The sight that greeted him in the open garden area caused him to lose what little control he had over his stomach. He feel to his knees and vomited what he'd eaten of his ice cream dinner. It was one of the men that attacked him before. The one that hurt him the most. He was impaled to the stone wall with a titan slaying blade. It ran through his chest, between his ribs. His arms had been severed at the shoulders and were also impaled to the wall along with his severed legs. His mouth was cut open to his ears. His tongue cut out and stuffed down his throat. Blood painted the wall behind his corpse. With no muscle to hold his jaw in place it was left to hang limp from its joint. The look of absolute horror was etched into what remained of his face.

Eren remained on his knees, his mind clouded. The stench of blood over took his heightened senses but did not blind them. A thin hazy veil that fogged his mind was all that kept Eren from losing any more of his dinner. Through the veil he could hear Hanji's voice ushering orders to get the body down from it place on the red stained wall. He was vaguely aware of Petra kneeling beside him, trying to speak to him but it was pointless. He was lost in the horrors of his own mind. It was his fault, and Petra was not the one who could save him from it.

He felt two ridiculously strong arms scoop him into their embarrass. He knew exactly who it was. The only one who could save him. The one who always saved him, no matter what it took. His emotionless guardian angel Eren often thought of him as. Of course he would never tell Levi that even as he was carried away from the horrific stench of the corpse by the older male. Instead he opted to show his gratitude by nuzzling his face into the others neck. Not even noticing the light purring that erupted from his chest when Levi put his chin on Eren's head. As he was carried to what he assumed was Levi's room for the night he allowed the darkness of the fog he'd been fighting off to consume his consciousness, and fell asleep in the other's arms.

* * *

R&R please. I will let you hug my chibi neko Eren plushy if you do... *holds out plushy*

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. You keep me less crazy-ish


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter yey! This does have a little bit of yaoi in it, if you have a problem with that you shouldn't be reading in the first place. There is also some mentions of violent acts. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far Ryou loves you all.

Ryou owns nothing. bla bla bla, long live ErenxLevi, please enjoy.

* * *

Eren groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow as the sunlight that filtered through the window shone into his sleepy eyes. He nuzzled his body away from the rainy morning light and closer to the warmth at his side.

"That was quite the performance you gave last night. Never thought a titan would lose his stomach content at the site of a dismembered body."

"I didn't. It was the smell."

"I see."

Levi was leaning against the pillows he's propped against the head board. A book clutched between his fingers. Eren gazed up at him with one eye through his bangs. The other still hidden in his pillow.

"Do you think it's because of me?" The question turned Levi's ever expressionless gaze from the yellowing pages of parchment to the lone ocean colored eye that gazed up at him from next to his thigh. He remained silent, a sign for Eren to continue. "That man that was dismembered on the wall, he had attacked me in the court yard not four hours before we found him dead. Everyone around me ends up getting killed. I can't help but wonder, is it because of me?"

"I killed him." The blunt reply pulled Eren to his hands and knees in shock.

"Wa- Levi, why?!"

"Why did you go to such an extent to hide what he did?!" Eren was surprised by the anger in the usually uncaring tone. This wasn't the first time he'd been bullied by a comrade. But usually he would just say something like 'I fell.' But as Levi said he had Hanji try to hide the evidence this time. What was different? That man, he had threatened to do something unforgivable, something that could never be undone. If Eren hadn't bitten his tongue, he really might have done it. Such an act was supposed to be intimate. Something you only ever do with the person you love. Eren had only ever been intimate with Levi. But with one sentence that man threatened to take that all way. He'd already lost so much, he never wanted to lose anything special ever again, but in that moment… Eren didn't know for sure when he threw himself at the older males chest where he was now crying.

…"He showed me how powerless I really am. I keep trying but no matter how strong I become it's never enough to get rid of that feeling. I don't ever want to feel that way again! I don't wanta loose anything ever again!"

Levi remained silent. Merely holding his distraught little titan in his strong embarrass. It seemed like all the time in the world went by and yet no time at all. Finally Levi's deep tone broke the silence.

"I didn't plan on killing him, not at first anyway. I'd already beat the shit out of his dumb blond friend. But he was saying things like, that he went easy on you. And then had the audacity to start saying what he 'should' have done. He wouldn't shut up. So I cut his mouth open and tore his tongue out. He tried to run, I impaled to the wall. He was flailing so I cut his arms and legs off. He was bleeding everywhere and making a mess, so I killed him."

Levi pulled away. He put a finger under Eren's chin, lifting until their eyes met. "I don't like when people break my toys Eren." He whispered in low seductive tone. Their faces mere inches apart. "Your body, mind, heart, soul, even your life. Who do they belong to?" The whisper spoken against his lip sent a shiver through Eren's spine. He wanted to kiss the other, to touch him, but he'd played this game before. He knew not to touch the other without permission.

"Yours." He replied, but that didn't mean he couldn't touch himself. He leaned back on one arm. With his eyes focused solely on the others face, he slid the other hand up his shirt, slowly exposing his belly as began to tease his nipple. He watched Levi's gaze turn hungry before continuing. "I'm yours to do whatever you want with. Punish me. Pleasure me. Empower me. Break me. Whatever you see fit." Levi's lustful eyes gazed back at his.

"Strip and get on your hands and knees." Eren moaned at the demand he was all too eager to oblige.

* * *

Ryou is mean! Its a little short but I'm tired and want to sleep. Update will be soon, like within the next couple days so don't worry too much.

Please R&R, it makes updates appear faster... *grabs one (of multiple) neko Eren plushies and waddles to bed in footy pj's*


End file.
